Just Dance
by FeNg Le Matsuri
Summary: ToFuu fic. Rated M for adult situations. [I was never good at summaries] The gang heads out to a dance club for Fuuko's 20th birthday! R&R please!


Matsuri-Chan here... back again... hopefully for a little longer than before. I figured out that the only way I'll write an entire story without writing myself into a corner or giving up, is to write it, in its entirety, when I have something else to do... liiiiiiiike school work. SO! I'm back at college and hopefully I'll write a few more fanfics this year. Don't expect too much from me... especially since I seem to run out of ideas at a certain point. No worries though, I'll come up with more as the year goes on. I'm sticking by my Flame of Recca fanfics for now, especially since I recently re-watched the series in it's entirety over the past week or so. Ah well, enough talking... on to the fanfic. I hope you enjoy... please R&R.

P.S. I know everyone is a bit out of character, so please don't just say "everyone's out of character... blah blah blah..." Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything! Meh... T.T

**Just Dance**

August 2nd. Fuuko's 20th Birthday. It's been 4 years since Ura Batou Satsujin and SODOM and the hokage have stayed together, stayed close friends.

"I can't believe that I'm 20!" Fuuko exclaims to her best friend, Yanagi. "I'm all grown up now. It's kinda scary to not be a teenager anymore..." She trailed off as she stared at herself in the mirror as the two girls were getting ready for the evening's festivities. _I really have grown up. _Fuuko had grown another few inches and her hair was now long and flowing like Yanagi's. Her figure even more filled out and voluptuous than it was 4 years ago. Her body was accentuated by a form fitting short navy blue dress with a low neckline and spaghetti straps. She had on a pair of blue strappy heels that emphasized her long, slender legs. _I'm not the tomboy Fuuko I used to be..._

"Fuuko sit still while I finish putting your make up on!" Yanagi scolded. She had her hair back in a loose bun with light make up on that didn't overpower the natural beauty of her face. She had a white silk shirt with an intricate floral pattern stitched into it, and a knee length pink skirt with a slit up either thigh. To top it all off, she had a pair of pink heeled thong sandals. Fuuko couldn't sit still though, she was too excited. She and Yanagi had convinced the boys of the Hokage to go out to dance club for her birthday. "If you don't stop fidgeting, the guys will be waiting even longer downstairs. And you know how patient those guys are."

Downstairs Recca was pacing back and forth. "How long does it take for 2 girls to get ready!" Tokiya sighed as he was leaning against the wall casually. "They'll take as long as they want... don't try to rush them. They'll only take longer." Domon had fallen asleep on the couch.

Recca finally stopped pacing and sat down on the couch next to the snoring Domon, who was clad in a blue button up shirt with a pair of jeans. Recca, who had been dressed by Yanagi was wearing a white button up short sleeved shirt, dark jeans and his trademark orange hat. "But seriously, the club will be closed by time we get there."

"Good... then I don't have to watch you monkeys dance all night." Tokiya glanced out the window. He was wearing a tight white silky t-shirt and black pants. His hair was secured back in a low pony-tail, out of his face, just the way he likes it. _I can't even believe I'm going to a dance club. The only reason I'm going is just to make Fuuko happy. _Tokiya confessed to himself and became confused. _Why would I care if she's happy or not? Whatever._

"Ready?" Yanagi yelled from upstairs.

"Finally. Come on down Hime." Recca yelled back up. The girls descended the stairs, smiling and happily making conversation, as always. Recca stared at Yanagi, Domon snored, and Tokiya couldn't take his eyes off of Fuuko. She looked in his direction and saw his eyes on her and smiled, suppressing a blush.

_Wow... she's... gorgeous. I can't believe I've never seen this before. _Tokiya thought to himself. _Who am I kidding? She would never even think of me as anything other than a friend... a cold friend at that._

_Why is he staring at me like that? If only he knew how his gaze made me feel. _Fuuko said inwardly. Tearing her eyes away from Tokiya and pretending to be interested in Recca and Yanagi's conversation. Well... just Recca's praise for how wonderful Yanagi looked. _If only he knew what I felt for him. Yeah... right Fuuko. He'd just stare at you blankly. He wouldn't understand your feelings. He doesn't even have any of his own that I'm aware of._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

On the way to the club, Fuuko was quiet. She was stuck in the backseat in between Domon, drooling over her, and Tokiya, who ignored her. Yanagi and Recca were sitting in the front seat talking quietly and holding hands as Recca drove. _Sometimes I'm so jealous of what they have... I just want a comfortable relationship, with someone I truly care for... and... love. _ Fuuko sighed. Tokiya heard her and turned towards her. "You alright?"

"Yeah! Of course I'm alright. I'm 20 today!" Fuuko said quickly. Tokiya smiled at her. Not just a half-assed Tokiya smile, but a full fledged, reaching the eyes smile. "I like when you smile Mi-Chan. It really becomes you. You should do it more often." Fuuko smiled back.

"Happy Birthday Fuuko." Tokiya said and turned back toward the window, still smiling to himself.

When they reached the club, Recca parked and everyone piled out of the backseat. Fuuko smoothed out her dress. "After being stuck next to Domon, I thought my dress would be completely wrinkled and soaked in drool." Fuuko teased her friend. Domon just laughed it off and followed Fuuko toward the club.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Fuuko yelled as she pushed through the line at the entrance of the club. When she reached the front she smiled at the bouncer. "Kirisawa Fuuko and 4 guests. I'm on the list."

The bouncer smiled at her. "Of course you are... go right ahead Ms. Kirisawa." He moved the red velvet rope out of the way and let them in the club.

Inside the music was loud, the lights were low, and everyone was dancing. "How FUN!" Yanagi exclaimed. "Come on Recca-Kun!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Fuuko laughed at her friends. Domon snuck up behind her, "Fuuko, my love... will you do the honor of dancing with me?" Fuuko hit Domon on the top of his head as she moved toward the spot where Yanagi and Recca had gone. Domon rubbed his head and followed her.

Tokiya watched as his friends dancing together. He smiled to himself. _This really isn't that bad. I don't dance but I do enjoy seeing my friends have fun. _Tokiya's attention was caught by purple tresses flowing and swaying with a very beautifully shaped figure. Fuuko, dancing by herself, was radiant. She demanded attention by every person lucky enough to see her. _I wish I did dance... I would be with her right now if I did._

Domon and Recca had disappeared, looking for a bathroom. That left Yanagi and Fuuko alone. They laughed as danced together. Tokiya watched them, making sure no harm came to them. As he watched them, his focus always seemed to stay on his wind goddess.

While they were dancing, a guy came up behind Fuuko and started dancing with her. She didn't look to happy about it. Tokiya began to move toward the girls, in attempt to stop this creepy guy from dancing with Fuuko... his Fuuko. But as he started toward them, he saw Fuuko turn to smile slightly at the guy but then turn back to Yanagi with a look that screamed 'HELP.'

Yanagi begins to move slowly away pulling Fuuko with her, smiling at the guy, the kind of smile that says, 'you come near her again, you die.' The guy slowly backed off, and Tokiya is stunned.

_Girls have this secret language, code, whatever you wanna call it, but they know what to do when the other needs their help. _Tokiya realized. _They know how to protect each other in a place like this where no one talks to each other, but they all just dance. _Fuuko and Yanagi are laughing as Recca comes back and whisks his Hime away from Fuuko.

Fuuko is dancing alone again. She seems slightly sad. _It's my birthday... why am I so sad? I have my friends to share this day with. That's enough isn't it? _Fuuko closes her eyes as she sways to the music. _My friends mean so much to me, but I wish I had someone I loved, deeply, with me to share times like this. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have someone to love... and care for... more than a friend... it's almost as if... _Fuuko's thoughts were interrupted by someone dancing behind her. _Not again._

She notices he's very stiff and a little uptight in his dancing, nothing like that other creep. She decides to dance with him, not looking at him, she smiles to herself as she pushes up closer to him, grinding to the rhythm of the music. "I love this song." Fuuko says quietly. _Caught up... ironic isn't it... I feel caught up in emotions right now._

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I don't know what it is  
But it seems she's got me twisted

I'm so  
Caught up  
Got me feelin' it  
Caught up  
I'm losin' control  
This girl got a hold on me  
_(Caught up by Usher... I didn't write it!)_

She smiles to herself as she notices that he loosens up and is moving with her in perfect harmony. _You can tell a lot about a person you're dancing with, it is one of the most intimate things you can do with a complete stranger to get to know each other without even talking._ Fuuko thinks to herself. She can tell that this guy is someone she would like to get to know better. The song ends and she turns to face her partner but he is no where to be seen. She frowns but shrugs if off.

Seeking refuge from the booming music inside, Fuuko finds her way outdoors. She looks out into the night sky, smiles to herself, and then turns to look around. Her eyes fall on Tokiya who is smiling at her. "Oi, hey Mi-Chan." She walks toward her friend. "You have to come dance with me!" Grabbing his hand and attempts to pull him inside the club.

Tokiya sighs. "I don't dance. But maybe for your birthday I will." Fuuko's heart began to soar. "But, not now... maybe later." Then sank. "Plus, you looked quite content dancing with other guy." Tokiya added cooly.

"You were watching me?" Fuuko looked at him curiously._ Do I sense jealousy here? No... it can't be. _"I wouldn't say watching you... but yes, I did see you. Then I came out here." Tokiya explained. "You better get back in there Fuuko... you wouldn't want to waste the music."

Fuuko looked at Tokiya curiously, but then smiled. "Alright. Promise that you'll find me and dance with me later tho!"

"Alright, Alright, now go." Tokiya said encouraging her to leave him alone. _I promise Fuuko. I promise._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside, Fuuko finds Yanagi and Recca and dances with them. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUKO-CHAN!" They yell in unison. Fuuko smiles at her two lovebird friends, "Thanks you guys."

"Happy birthday Fuuko, my love!" Domon screams at her while stuck in the arms of a petite girl with pink hair. Fuuko laughs and smiles in response to Domon's outburst. "Looks like he's having fun." Fuuko mentioned to Yanagi as they were dancing. Yanagi agrees as Recca begins to pull her away to dance alone with his Hime.

Fuuko smiles and accepts it. Although her smile does not reach her eyes. She looks upset. Upset that she's alone. Alone in an overly crowded room. She closes her eyes and begins to move to the music again, alone but content.

While she's dancing, she feels a familiar body form against hers. An unspoken acceptance of a silent offer to dance. Fuuko closes her eyes again as she begins to dance with the familiar phantom who danced with her then left. Similar to last time, they dance in complete harmony. Fuuko realizes that she is comfortable, warm, and happy in the arms of this stranger.

She giggles to herself as she takes note that her tall, mysterious dance partner is, erm, happy as well. Normally she would flip out, but it's only natural... plus, she was the one who started grinding up against him. Blaming him for being a pervert would be...hypocritical. Plus... who the hell cares! They're dancing. He danced with her for a full 2 songs, and she still hadn't seen his face.

Across the dance floor, Yanagi, while dancing with her Ninja, Recca, she looks across the floor to find the birthday girl. After much searching, she spots her and gasps. She points out Fuuko and her dancing boy to Recca who stops dancing in shock. He nudges Domon who's dancing next to them with the cute girl with pink hair. He looks over to Fuuko, the object of his affection dancing with a guy that isn't him and begins to bawl. The pink haired girl tried to comfort him, confused at his sudden change in mood. Tokiya smiles. The biggest, happiest smile in as long as he can remember.

Fuuko smiles as she feels the heat from the face of her mysterious dancer as he bends down to whisper in her ear. "So... you gonna face me or not? It's not like the mighty Fuuko to leave her back open like this." Fuuko's eyes widen and she spins around suddenly to be staring up into ice blue eyes.

"M... Mi-Chan?" Fuuko's shocked to see the ensui wielder, the iceman, Mikagami Tokiya dancing with her, with the most genuinely happy smile on his face that she has ever seen. Fuuko looks at Tokiya questioningly, "Wha... What are you doing?"

"Dancing? Is that ok? This is a dance club right?"

"Yeah... but... why are you dancing with me?"

"You're a good dancer... I was watching you before. I thought you looked lonely and I figured that you were good enough to dance with me." Tokiya explained, his face full of life. "Plus, I promised I'd dance with you."

Fuuko laughs, "Good enough? You couldn't keep up with me if you tried." Fuuko goes to mock punch Tokiya in the arm, but he blocks and grabs her hand, pulling her close to him, "Is that a challenge?" Fuuko looks up into his eyes, hands on his chest. She is drowning in his scent and his voice. Snapping out of her daze, she smiles up at him, "Yes, I think it is." _This could be fun_, Tokiya thinks to himself.

"You can't resist me, can you, Mi-Chan." Fuuko says in a low, sultry voice. Tokiya looks down in to her provocative eyes as she moves his hands down her voluptuous body. Tokiya swallows hard, in attempt to keep his cool. Fuuko's low giggle sounds erotic to Tokiya. "I can tell you like this Mi-Chan..." Her sensuous voice trails off as she motions to a certain part of his anatomy with her hips. Breathing heavy, Tokiya attempts to pull away before he is pulled deeper into Fuuko's grasp, but she holds tight, and he doesn't stop her. He doesn't want her to let him stop.

With Fuuko's arms wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder, breathing into the crook of his neck, Tokiya half sighs, half moans. Fuuko's fingers begin to find their way up and begin to mingle with his silver locks. Tokiya's hands on Fuuko's hips keep her moving in sync with his dance movements. Tokiya's right hand begins to travel up to play it's way up her side, to her shoulder, to the back of her neck and her head. Tilting her head to look him straight in the face, Tokiya suppresses a gasp as he looks into her deep emerald eyes. Fuuko smiles at Tokiya and his breath is taken away. Slowly, her smile melts away as she looks into his icy baby blues.

With her eyes full of raw emotion, Tokiya looks down into her beautiful face, holding nothing back for the first time in a long time. Tokiya pulls Fuuko as close as he possibly can, and presses his lips down on hers. Lightly at first, but as they continue dancing, the kiss becomes passionate, deeper, and more desperate. When they finally part, they are both gasping for air. "What was that?" Fuuko asked breathlessly.

Tokiya smiles at her. "I think that was the rest of the ice melting away. You're under my skin Fuuko. So much so that I need to be with you, holding you, kissing you, in order to ever be happy again. Before you, I was an empty shell. And when I met you, I became a whole person again. You're the glue that holds me together Fuuko." Tokiya confesses. He'd been keeping it in so long that he just blurted it all out. Fuuko looked partially confused. "In short, Kirisawa Fuuko. I've fallen for you... Hard." Fuuko blinked up at Tokiya, still confused. "Fuuko... I... I love you."

She blinked once more as a smile began to form on her beautiful face, and unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "I love you too Tokiya... I always have. I just didn't think anything like this could ever happen..." He cut her off with another mind numbing kiss. Domon could be heard wailing in the background as Recca looked confused and Yanagi just smiled. "I knew it."

"Did you say something Hime?"

"Nope... nothing Recca-Kun."

Fuuko and Tokiya, closer than ever, danced into the night together. Every once and a while kissing each other or smiling to each other. Usher's "Seduction" begins to play and Fuuko gives Tokiya a seductive half smile and begins to dance like she had before. Sultry, sensuously, and sexy. Tokiya grins down at her and sings low into her ear, driving her wild.

"Voluptuous,  
I love your confidence  
When you got it  
You got it  
Seduce me baby  
Seduce me

Just to get my attention  
Send a note and a drink  
When we made eye connection  
She just nodded and winked  
On this note it says:  
"Bout' time we get together  
Lets dance now  
Hook up later  
We can do whatever"

She had Confidence  
But it's all part of the game  
Cos' to her who im with  
Don't really mean a thing  
She knew just what I like  
And now I'm thirsty for more  
Seduction"

Fuuko moans softly as they dance slowly and very close as Tokiya's voice is all she can hear. "Who's seducing who here?" Fuuko jokes.

"You seduced me before I even got enough courage to come onto the dance floor. How do you think I got that courage? Why do you think I came to dance with you?" Tokiya continues to sing softly in Fuuko's ear as she melts against him again.

"Sensual, sexy, erotic  
How you workin' your body  
You gon' get me  
Do It  
Do It  
to ya  
Seduction

You thought out your best  
To get me outa control, baby  
The more I creep around with you  
Make me wanna get  
Down (down)  
Down (down)  
Down with ya

You got my attention  
What you gon' do with it?  
Baby turn around  
Stick it out  
I wanna see it  
She made the first move smooth  
Intoxicatin'  
She crazy  
Im fightin' not to lose control

Now I'm feeling a little tension  
Don't know whose watchin'  
Gettin' big  
In too deep  
And I can't stop it  
(Your making me)  
Your making it  
Hard for me to stay  
Hard to walk away  
(Hard) don't wanna play no more  
(Hard) I can't take it baby

Seduction  
Sensual, sexy, erotic  
How you workin' your body  
You gon' get me  
Do It  
Do It  
to ya  
Seduction

You thought out your bestTo get me outa control, baby  
The more I creep around with you  
Make me wanna get  
Down (down)  
Down (down)  
Down with ya  
_(Seduction by Usher... I didn't write it!)_

Fuuko sighed and looked up into Tokiya's eyes. He was smiling down at her. That completely happy, content smile. "It'll be a lot long longer than one night, Mi-Chan." Fuuko said smiling. Tokiya then pulled her up into another kiss, this one sweeter and softer than the rest. A little less suffocating. Fuuko smiled and leaned into Tokiya's warm embrace as they continued to dance with each other into the night.

After a little while, Recca and Yanagi had made their way over to their friends, this newly established couple. Fuuko smiled at Yanagi as Recca slapped Tokiya on the back. "Way to go Mikagami!" Tokiya looked at Recca and raised an eyebrow. "Get away from me Recca."

Recca sweatdropped. "Still the same ol' Tokiya... eh Fuuko?" he said to Fuuko who looked back at him, happiness filling her eyes. "Nope... he's my Tokiya now."

Tokiya bent down and whispered into Fuuko's ear. "I've always been your Tokiya." Fuuko smiled lazily and melted into the ensui wielder's arms again for the umpteenth time that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night flew by and before they knew it, the lights in the club were switched on, indicating that they were closing. Recca was dragging Domon behind him who had apparently passed out after dancing with lots of energetic, cute girls in attempt to make Fuuko jealous and leave Tokiya to dance with him. It didn't work. Fuuko walked out into the chilly night air after being in the hot club and immediately began to shiver. Tokiya, seeing this, placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close. Fuuko looked up at him. "Thank you Mi-Chan." He smiled back at her. "Anything for my girlfriend."

Fuuko looked up at him playfully. "Girlfriend? Who said I was your girlfriend?" She giggled to herself. "I still haven't been formally asked out by anyone..." She looks around innocently.

Tokiya stopped walking and held Fuuko back with him, letting the others go on ahead. Fuuko looked at Tokiya smiling. "Fuuko, my Fuuko... will you... officially, be my girlfriend?" Tokiya asked awkwardly. Fuuko's smile grew larger as she nodded her head quickly, not trusting her voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, letting it enforce her answer. Tokiya pulled away and raised an eyebrow as he looked into her eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Fuuko let out a mock sigh of frustration. "YES! YES! YES!" She pulled Tokiya close to her in a tight embrace. "Is that clear enough Mi-Chan?" Tokiya smiled, satisfied with her answer. He returned her embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head, the smell of her hair and the warmth of her body against his intoxicating him.

"Fuuko-Chan? Mikagami-Senpai? Are you two coming?" Yanagi yelled out the window as Recca's car pulled up in front of them. They looked at each other and smiled then made their way to the backseat. Fuuko had to shove Domon over since he had fallen asleep across the entire back seat. Fuuko and Tokiya got into the car and they drove off. This time Fuuko was holding hands with her boyfriend the entire way, leaning on his shoulder. _Who would have thought? I was jealous a few hours ago... now I've got a hand of my own to hold. _She smiled to herself as she let herself drift into a dream like state where she recapped everything that had happened that night. She sighed to herself and breathed his name. "Tokiya..."

Tokiya looked down at his wind goddess as she muttered his name as she slept against his arm and smiled. He closed his eyes himself and let himself relax and think about what was to come. He never stopped smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Hanabishi residence, Tokiya looked down at his sleeping angel and didn't want to wake her up. Carefully, he took her up into his arms and carried her into Recca's house and lay her on the couch. Yanagi smiled to herself as she made her way into Recca's kitchen. Recca followed her. "Hime... what... how... why..." Yanagi shushed her ninja, who obeyed without question.

"Help me get the cake out of the fridge and light the candles." Yanagi said quietly. "It may be late, but it's never too late for birthday cake." She said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Tokiya ran his fingers through Fuuko's hair as she lay sleeping with her head in his lap. Domon sat across from Tokiya glaring at him. "You better take good care of her... if you hurt her, I'll kill you." He said seriously. Tokiya looked at Domon, about to make some comment about how he could never kill him, no matter how hard he tried, but stopped. He saw the seriousness in Domon's eyes, knowing that this wasn't an empty threat. "I'll treat her right, Domon. If I ever hurt her, you wouldn't need to kill me... I'd kill myself before I ever hurt her."

Domon looked at Tokiya, the iceman, and saw the truth in his eyes, the caring. The ice keeping he soul frozen in the past no longer blocking people from seeing his emotions and the true Tokiya. Domon smiled. "I know you'll treat her right Tokiya... she deserves the best, and she better get everything she deserves."

Tokiya's gaze fell back down toward his sleeping beauty, only to meet her deep green eyes, shimmering with tears. "Happy tears I hope." Tokiya said softly. She nodded as she sat up, wiping her eyes. As she sat up, Recca and Yanagi came through the kitchen door carrying a birthday cake and singing Happy Birthday. As they came in, Domon started singing, as well as Tokiya. Yanagi set the cake down in front of Fuuko and when they finished singing, she said, "Make a wish Fuuko-Chan."

Fuuko smiled inwardly and glanced up at Tokiya, then back down to her cake. With one exhale, all the candles went out and her friends clapped.

After eating cake and talking with her friends for what seemed like hours, Fuuko started to get drowsy. She yawned and stretched as she stood up. "I think I'm gonna head home guys... it's late and I'm tired. Fuuko-Chan has been drained of all energy. Congrats guys... that never happens!" She smiled and winked at her friends.

"May I escort you home, Fuuko?" Tokiya looked up at her, hopeful that she will accept his offer.

Fuuko smiled down at her Mi-Chan and nodded. "Yes... I would love nothing more."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the walk to Fuuko's house, Tokiya kept her warm and close by draping an arm over her shoulder and holding her to him. Fuuko smiled as they walked together. She leaned against him and although neither of them were talking, they felt as though they were having the most interesting, intimate conversation of their life. _I've been waiting for a moment like this all my life. _Fuuko thought to herself. _To be able to walk with someone you love, silently, yet feel like you're having a meaningful little chat. _Tokiya smiled for the hundredth time that night._ I don't think I've smiled as much in my entire life than I have in this one night. _He thought to himself as he happily walked next to Fuuko, holding her tightly.

When they reached Fuuko's doorstep, they faced each other and looked into each others eyes lovingly. "Here we are... I've walked you home... Goodnight Fuuko." Tokiya put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. As he did so, he heard Fuuko playing with the keys to her apartment; he turned back to look at her again. She was looking shyly at the ground and smiling to herself. _Such a gentleman. Who'd have guessed. _Fuuko thought to herself. She looked up from the ground and Tokiya was standing before her again.

In one swift movement, he gathered her into his arms again and kissed her. It was a mind blowing passionate locking of lips. She felt as though she was floating a few inches above the ground. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his slender torso. He pulled her closer and deepened their kiss, their tounges playfully mingling together. Tokiya kissed her so deep that he felt as though he were exploring every inch of her mouth, memorizing it.

When they finally tore apart from each other, Fuuko looked up into Tokiya's eyes, blushed, and stared at the ground again. Tokiya half smiled and raised an eyebrow questioningly. He shrugged it off and turned to go again. "Goodnight again Fuuko." He looked over his shoulder to see him looking at her. "I love you." He turned back and continued to walk.

"Um... Mi-Ch... Tokiya?" Fuuko finally found her voice. "Do you... Would you... like to come in?" Tokiya turned back, surprised at the offer and that she used his name instead of her little nickname for him._ She must want me to take her seriously if she refrained from calling me Mi-Chan. _"I mean, it's late... and I... Your place is kinda far away... You could... spend the night here if you wanted." He could hear the longing in her voice. Slowly, he smiled and nodded.

When they entered Fuuko's appartment, it was dark. She moved to turn on a light but was stopped by a pair of familiar lips. Tokiya pushed her up against the door, kissing her with all he had. Fuuko moaned quietly as he continued to explore her mouth with his tounge. She started to laugh against his kiss, catching him off guard. In doing so, Fuuko was able to slip out of his grasp and move away from him. It's her house... in the dark. She had the upper hand here. Walking toward the hallway off the kitchen, she giggled loud enough so that Tokiya could hear which direction she went in.

"Fuuko... where are you going?" Tokiya asked playfully as he smiled. _I like this game... she may think she has the upper hand, but I can hear every move she makes... _He thought to himself as he started to walk towards her melodious voice. "Tooookiya... follow my voice and you'll find me. Careful though. You're in my domain." Fuuko stated confidently. She felt herself pass her stereo system when she got an idea. She turned the power on and pressed play. "It just so happens that I have the song from the club on this CD here..." Fuuko says innocently.

She felt Tokiya pause then continue to advance toward her. She giggles again as she hears him trip over something on her floor. "I told you this is my domain..." Tokiya laughs. A whole hearted laugh that made Fuuko smile so big that you could hear it. She continues to walk into the depths of her dark appartment, hearing footsteps behind her, tripping over something every once and a while. "So graceful, aren't you my love."

"I would be a little more graceful if you ever cleaned this appartment of yours!" Tokiya exclaimed in mock anger. "You're gonna get it when I finally get to you..." Fuuko laughed and moved down the hallway towards her room, singing along with the cd in order to give Tokiya a little bit more of her voice to follow.

"Seduction...You thought out your best  
To get me outa control, baby  
The more I creep around with you  
Make me wanna get  
Down (down)  
Down (down)  
Down with ya"  
_(Yet again, Seduction by Usher)_

As Tokiya heard her sing, he started to get excited at the sound of her sensuous, low singing. "I can't believe it's taking this long for you to get to me Mikigami Tokiya." He longed for her touch as she said his whole name. "It would be easier if you just stopped moving Fuuko." He responded. As he said her name, she opened the door to her room and ran in, jumping onto her bed. "Get your butt in here Tokiya."

Finding the open door, he walked in. The moonlight was coming in through an open window, and Tokiya saw her, sitting on her bed. In the other room, they heard the song change.

I wanna be your lover  
I wanna get to know you, baby  
One dose of my lovin'  
I'm really gonna drive you crazy...  
_(I Wanna Get to Know You, G-Unit)_

The music played softly in the background as Tokiya stood in the doorway, staring at Fuuko. His wind goddess. All the colors in the room were muted by the subtle light from the moon. A breeze rushed in through the window, stirring Fuuko's light curtains and blowing across her face, causing locks of hair to intertwine and play with her shoulders and the sides of her face. Tokiya's heart skipped a beat. It had been so long since he felt anything for anyone and what he felt for Fuuko right then was stronger than he could have ever imagined feeling for anyone. Fuuko turned her head away from the window and looked at him, smiling with her eyes, not her mouth. The love held within those eyes was infinite and all for him. His heart skipped another beat as she smiled shyly.

"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me all night?" Fuuko asked as he shook his head in attempt to clear it. But as soon as he looked at her again, he lost everything.

"You're the only person who can make me lose my concentration... lose my cool." Tokiya said as-a-matter-of-factly as he slowly approached her bed. He eyed it as if it would bite him if he sat down on it. Fuuko rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed. She laughed slightly as he was taken off guard and fell down, on top of her.

Tokiya stifled a grunt as he fell over. Looking down, he realized where he was and looked into Fuuko's happy, laughing eyes. Her laugh faded and she averted her eyes shyly._ Is she blushing! _Tokiya thought to himself, surprised._ She's not the tomboyish Fuuko she used to be anymore... _"You're beautiful." He said aloud without thinking.

"Oi... Mi-Chan... you're making me blush." Fuuko said quietly. _What is wrong with me! I don't blush... What's happening to me? _She thought as she steadied herself enough to look back up into his deep eyes, no longer cold with ice, but full of longing. _His gaze is burning me to my very core. Who would have thought his eyes could hold such heat after containing nothing but cold._

Tokiya realized he was still on top of her. His face flashed red as he moved quickly off of Fuuko and onto the bed next to her. Fuuko suppressed a laugh and rolled over onto her side, propping herself up with her elbow. She rested her head on her hand and draped her other arm across Tokiya's chest. "Why so distant all of the sudden?" She inquired. Tokiya turned his head towards her to look into the glowing eyes of his wind goddess as another breeze blew in through the window, causing her hair to flow in waves of purple.

Tokiya moved a hand up to intertwine his fingers into her hair. Fuuko closed her eyes and smiled slightly in pleasure as he played with her violet tresses. Leaning up faintly, Tokiya met Fuuko's lips tenderly with his own. This kiss was gentle, sweet, and loving. Even so, it was still filled with as much passion as any other kiss they had shared that night. When they broke apart, both felt extremely vulnerable as they looked at each other. "I love you Tokiya." Fuuko said when she found her voice. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"I love you too Fuuko. I always will." He replied fondly. At that, Fuuko smiled playfully and grabbed Tokiya by his shirt and pulled him on top of her again, mashing her lips against his once more. This kiss was heavy, lusty, and desperate. Responding to her kiss, Tokiya wrapped his arms underneath her, behind her back. He moved to sit up on his knees, bringing her with him. With both of them on their knees on Fuuko's bed, she made a motion to break the unbreakable kiss.

She looked up into his eyes as she slid her hands under his silky shirt, over his smooth skin. She pushed his shirt up over his head, and laid a shower of kisses over the skin on his chest. Tokiya let his hands play down Fuuko's luscious figure to rest at the small of her back. He let out a small moan as she nibbled lightly on the tender skin of his neck. Before Fuuko knew it, he had grabbed her and thrown her down onto the bed. She giggled as he play growled against her shoulder and then moaned as he bit softly at her skin.

Tokiya fumbled with the zipper along the side of Fuuko's dress, which earned another moan, but this was one of frustration, not pleasure. Fuuko moved his hand away and unzipped her dress herself. Tokiya smiled and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Don't trust that I can do it by myself?" He asked lightheartedly. "Or are you just that anxious?"

Fuuko laughed, almost embarrassed. "Try 20 years of waiting... then call me anxious. On top of that, try being around you for 4 years... wanting you, needing you, but never being able to have you. Then and ONLY then can you call me anxious."

Tokiya looked down on her lovingly. "Try 22 years of waiting, love. You're anxious." He laughed and Fuuko looked up at him questioningly. "Yes, Fuuko. This is my first time... as it is for you." He said evenly then added jokingly, "this should be interesting."

Fuuko smiled up at him admiringly. "It should... and it will." She pushed herself up to meet him in another mind numbing kiss. In the background, the song changes again. Fuuko smiles as she hears the song play lightly as Tokiya plants kisses all over her body. Half way through the song, she stops kissing his sweet lips and begins to sing along with the lyrics, driving him over the edge. _(This song, Nobody, belongs to Keith Sweat, not me...)_

"I want the night  
For me and you  
So come here baby  
And let me do it to you"

Tokiya looks up at his singing angel. She's looking him right in the eyes and struggles to get out from under him to sit up as she continues to sing the song. Tokiya smiles and follows her as she backs up toward the wall, beckoning him to come with her.

"Don't be afraid  
'Cuz I won't bite  
I promise to give it to you  
Just the way you like"

Tokiya raises a questioning eyebrow that asks the silent question of 'oh really now?' as she sings the last verse. Fuuko nods and smiles seductively, pushing him backward down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, placing a hand on each side of his head to keep balanced. As she continues to sing, she puts her face dangerously close to his lips, tempting him to steal a kiss, but every time he tries, she moves her head out of the way. As Fuuko continues to sing the chorus, Tokiya chimes in with the 'nobody's, smiling.

And who can love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex you like me (nobody)  
Who can lay your body down (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And who can treat you like me (nobody)  
Who can give you what you need (nobody)  
And who can do you all night long (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
_(Nobody, Keith Sweat)_

At the last 'nobody,' Tokiya captures Fuuko's lips with his own. As he does so, she is caught off guard and loses her balance, falling full force on top of him, her nose colliding with his. "Ouch! I knew this was going to be interesting." He said, laughing lightly. He brings a hand up to her nose and touches it gently. "You ok?" Fuuko wrinkles her nose and nods in response. "Good." Tokiya says simply as he locks lips with his new found lover.

Fuuko relaxes into his kiss and lets him lead her for once. _I feel so... vulnerable._ She thinks to herself. _ And I love it. I love that I am so comfortable with my Mi-Chan..._ She, unknowingly, smiles against his lips at this thought and Tokiya feels it, pulling away just enough to say, "What?" against her lips. "Nothing, love. Nothing at all." She responds.

Slowly, Tokiya begins to disrobe his love, revealing her beautiful body, inch by inch. Her skin glows in the soft moonlight as her gaze is cast downward, self-conscience about her body. Tokiya lifts her head to face him by her chin, "What's wrong?"

"It's just... I don't like my body. It's ugly and scarred from every little scrape I've been in since... as far back as I can remember." Fuuko explains shyly, attempting to hide her body with her arms.

Tokiya stops her and shakes his head. "You're beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful. I love every little dimple, scar, and, what you call, imperfection on your body." Tokiya said sincerely as he caresses her entire body with his eyes. "So don't be ashamed of your scars or any part of you, because without them, you aren't the person I fell in love with. And Fuuko, you are the one I love." He begins to kiss every little scar he can find on her body as Fuuko smiles in delight, laying down on the bed, letting Tokiya worship every inch of her body.

Tokiya looked into Fuuko's eyes and saw all her love for him held within her glowing eyes. He could see into the depths of her very soul. "Make love to me, Tokiya." She said simply. He looked back at her and blinked for the first time in what seemed like forever. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Anything you want, my love, I will give you." He said against her lips. He hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said looking up into his eyes. Slowly her gaze dropped to follow her hands as she clumsily began to remove the rest of the clothing keeping her from feeling all skin of his against hers. Tokiya moves to help her take off his remaining article of clothing. Fuuko looks into his eyes as an amused smile creeps across her lips. "Anxious?"

Tokiya rolls his eyes and laughs as Fuuko succeeds in completely disrobing her lover. Fuuko blinks back a surprised face and lets her eyes roam all over his body. His skin milky white and seemingly perfect in the moonlight. She runs her hands over his skin and stops, slightly startled. "Everything ok, Fuuko?" Tokiya asks shyly as he looks nervously into her eyes.

"You have scars too." Fuuko says plainly. "Lots." Her eyes widen as she continues to search his body for scars.

Tokiya smiles as he watches her search his body so intently. "Of course I do. You think I don't have scars to show for all the fights in the Ura Batou Satsujin? In SODOM? Before that even?" He takes her hands up into his and looks into her eyes. "Plus, they match yours. See?" He said letting a hand lovingly caress her scar covered body. "We were made for each other Fuuko."

She smiled and pulled him close to her, letting her body feel every inch of his, setting her skin on fire. When it got to the point where she thought she would burn alive, Tokiya began to plant kisses all over, each kiss cooling her blazing skin. "Wait. Something's not right." Fuuko said as Tokiya looked up into her eyes, confused. She reached around the back of his neck and took hold of the hair tie restraining his silvery locks. She pulled on it gingerly and let loose a waterfall of silver.

She was drowning in the lavender scent that came with Tokiya's hair that surrounded her. She was loving every moment of it. Fuuko ran both of her hands through his beautiful silvery tresses and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I've never been more comfortable or happy in any moment of my life than I am right now." She whispered as tears of joy began to creep into her eyes.

Tokiya saw the corners of her eyes begin to sparkle with her unshed tears and kissed them lightly. "No more tears. I don't ever want to make you cry." Fuuko wrapped her arms around his back and grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing him to come closer to her. She trapped his lips with her own, hinting that the time for talking had passed.

He slowly positioned himself between her smooth, lengthy legs. He let an anticipatory moan escape as Fuuko kept her lips sealed against his own. They momentarily released each other's lips to look into each other's eyes. Tokiya looked questioningly at Fuuko and she nodded slightly, pulling him back into the kiss.

Tokiya fulfilled Fuuko's request as he carefully and lovingly entered her. Fuuko held back a gasp of surprise as he did so, and held back the tears the began to form at her eyes. She didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did. He saw the pain in her eyes and the tears forming within and looked into her eyes. He stayed within her, letting her get used to his size.

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't want to hurt you... I... I couldn't..." Tokiya began to say as Fuuko cut him off by raising her hand to place a finger over his lips. "Shh... it's ok. The pain will pass. Just please, don't stop. I want this," She said as she looked up to him with her own pleading eyes willing the pain to subside. "More than anything." He nodded slightly in response and slowly began to push in and out of Fuuko.

She gasped and stifled a scream as he continued without stopping. She almost felt as though she was being ripped in half, but slowly the ache faded into a subtle pulsing tingle. Above her, Tokiya did as he said, he did not stop. He felt her tense around him and he moaned in pleasure. He looked down into her once pain stricken eyes that had now glazed over with lustful pleasure.

Fuuko attempts to stifle another scream, this one out of pleasure, but it sneaks out as a muffled moan. Keeping his pace going, Tokiya leans over to her ear and attempts to find his voice. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you, Fuuko." It comes out breathy and forced, but full of the passion that is flowing between and through the two. She is sent over the edge by his low voice filled with desire, desire for her. She moaned loudly as he continuously thrust in and out of her.

Tokiya winced and moaned quietly as Fuuko dug her fingernails into his back, almost drawing blood. This was a sort of motivation for him to keep it up and not pausing for even a moment. She was drowning in the depths of a multitude of his silvery strands, the scent of lavender mingling with the subtly sweet and salty smell of sweat intoxicating her. Lost in her pleasure, she raked her fingernails along his sides and let out a muffled scream as she bit her lip unintentionally reminding herself that she was not dreaming. This was really happening; this was finally happening.

Mindlessly, she let out another cry as a single word slipped through her lips. "Tokiya." Hearing his name pass through her tempting and inviting lips he was driven over the edge. It was the sweetest word to ever pass between her lips. It rolled off her tongue like it was meant to be said by her and her alone. He felt her tighten and spasm around him, feeling every little movement she made, no matter how small or minute.

At that moment, Tokiya knew that they were meant to be together, like this, as her name slipped off his tongue. "Oh Fuuko..." Just saying her name tasted sweet, like honey. He knew no other lover would be as tender, loving, beautiful, and heavenly as his Fuuko. Even if he did look for one, which would not, he would not find one who suits him so perfectly.

She began to moan continuously as she felt herself reach her highest pleasure point. She let out a soft scream as she climaxed. As he heard her finish herself, he mashed his lips against hers as he felt himself finally able to release. "Fuuko." He heard himself whisper her name again as he came down off his pleasure high.

Looking down into his love's eyes, he saw the lust that was once held within her glowing eyes had been replaced with complete love and adoration. "I love you, Tokiya. I love you." She said as he slowly withdrew from her and pulled her close against his chest, still looking into her deep eyes that seemed neverending.

"I love you, too, Fuuko." He said as her eyes began to become heavy with needed sleep. Tokiya reached around her, finding her white comforter, and wrapped it around them as a cool breeze rushed through the open window again. "Sleep, my love."

Fuuko smiled lovingly at Tokiya as she let her eyes close and she snuggled up close to him. He gazed at her as she fell asleep, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed; feeling the heat from her breath as it passed through her lips. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face and sighed to himself. _We were made for each other, Fuuko; a perfect match, right down to every single scar. _He quietly kissed her on her brow and closed his eyes, drifting off to the most satisfied, deep sleep of his life. He wasn't alone anymore, and never would be again.


End file.
